This invention relates generally to the handling of fence posts and deals more particularly with a post driving implement to which a post removing device is attached in order to permit the implement to be used both to drive and remove fence posts.
The various post pulling devices that have been developed in the past typically require long levers, complicated stands or base structures, and a large number of parts. Aside from the resulting high cost and undue complexity, these devices are cumbersome and time consuming to operate and difficult to assemble. A further disadvantage of existing post pulling devices is that they are so large and bulky as to be awkward to handle and transport in the field. Consequently, the removal of fence posts and the like from the ground has required considerable time, difficulty and expense in the past. In addition, it is presently necessary to use one implement to drive the posts and another separate implement to remove them, and this further adds to the difficulties involved in the construction and repair of fences and similar structures.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved post removing device which is combined with a post driver in order to eliminate the need for separate implements to drive and remove posts. This accomplishment results in a highly versatile implement which utilizes the post driver for the necessary force and leverage in removing posts and thereby eliminates the need for additional levers, stand structures, and other complicated components required in the prior art devices. Further in connection with this object, it is another object of the invention to provide a post removing device which is readily adapted to be installed on existing post driving implements and which does not interfere with the implement when same is used to set posts in the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a post removing device of the character described which may be quickly and easily applied to the post and which will not slip along the post during the raising of same.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a post removing device of the character described which is ruggedly constructed, economically produced, light in weight, and easily used by a single worker.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.